Alaina Reed Hall
| birthplace = , U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = , U.S. | othername = Alaina Reed Alaina Reed-Amini | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1974–2009 | spouse = }} Alaina Reed Hall (November 10, 1946 – December 17, 2009) was an American actress best known for her roles as Olivia, Gordon's younger sister, on the long-running children's television series Sesame Street, and Rose Lee Holloway on the NBC sitcom 227. Early life and career Born as Bernice Ruth Reed in Springfield, Ohio, she began her career in Broadway and off-Broadway productions. She was among the original cast members in the 1974 off-Broadway production of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band on the Road. Hall appeared in productions of Hair (Chicago in 1970 and the 1977 revival),Good Hair Days by Jonathan Johnson; p 88 Chicago, and Eubie!. In 1976, she won the role of Olivia on the children's series Sesame Street. Her character was a photographer and kid sister of Gordon. In 1985, she also starred in the first ever Sesame Street movie Follow That Bird, reprising her role as Olivia. That same year, Hall co-starred on the sitcom 227, frequently traveling between New York (where Sesame Street is taped) and Los Angeles (where 227 was taped). Due to this frantic schedule, she left Sesame Street in 1988. After 227 ended in 1990, Hall appeared in guest roles on various TV shows, including Herman's Head and Blossom. She also provided the voice for the animated characters on Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? and Sonic the Hedgehog. In 1995, Hall co-starred on the short-lived WB sitcom Cleghorne!, starring Ellen Cleghorne. The following year she appeared in the television film The Cherokee Kid. She has since had recurring roles on Ally McBeal, Any Day Now, and ER. In addition to stage and television work, Hall has also appeared in several films including Death Becomes Her (1992), opposite Goldie Hawn and Meryl Streep, Cruel Intentions (1999), and the 2007 independent feature I'm Through with White Girls (The Inevitable Undoing of Jay Brooks). She also appeared in the short film A-Date, written by comedian Tim Powers. Personal life and death Hall Amini was married three times. Her first marriage, which produced two children, ended in divorce. In December 1988, she married actor Kevin Peter Hall after meeting him when he guest starred on 227 . She was widowed in 1991 after her husband died of pneumonia In 2008, Hall married Television Director Tamim Amini.Alaina Reed Hall dies at 63; actress was Olivia Robinson on 'Sesame Street' latimes.com On December 17, 2009, Hall died of breast cancer in Santa Monica, California, at the age of 63. Filmography References External links * * * * Category:Actors from Ohio Category:African American actors Category:American film actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Cancer deaths in California Category:Deaths from breast cancer Category:Kent State University alumni Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:People from Springfield, Ohio Category:Sesame Street human cast Category:1946 births Category:2009 deaths de:Alaina Reed Hall fr:Alaina Reed Hall nl:Alaina Reed Hall